


For Tonight

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [32]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Why was he doing this. He should’ve just let it all be. He moved to his bunk and laid back, wondering just what he was going to get back.





	For Tonight

Picture taken and saved to his phone, he was one hundred percent ready to send it off. It wasn’t out of the blue, no. They’d been doing this for a while. Been fucking around for a while. He hoped that maybe someday they could do _more_ than just fuck around. Maybe take her to meet his family. Be a real couple. But for now with so little time just having gotten to the Vanguard, nudes and dick pics and tit pics seemed to be what they could manage. He started a new message and selected her name, sending it just like any other day.

But then he saw the name. “Oh _no_.”

He checked the message and saw that it hadn’t been sent to Miranda… it went to _Migas_. His best bro just got a full on view of his dick and he was not prepared for this. Would he talk to him again? Would he be angry? Of all the accidental nudes to send, at least it was him though. Jody would’ve laughed. Leon would’ve… Probably just been awkward but gotten over it. But Migas would probably just tease a little and say it was okay.

So it was okay it _was_. He had to remind himself of that. Even when he didn’t get an alert for a message, he just had to remind himself that Migas was probably just in the Ether or working. He was working so much, and goddamn was he proud of him moving up the ranks so fast. But that meant he wasn’t going to see it right away. Fuck that was almost worse than an immediate response would’ve been.

He jumped when he finally got the alert nearly an hour later. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself and nodding just a little before finally checking it.

It was… Migas. Hat and goggles still on his head. Headphones around his neck. Gloves still on. And… Oh dear god nothing else. Abort mission his best friend had just send him a nude and the only message with it was _hey man that was random but… okay?_

Dear god he thought the dick pic was for him didn’t he? He seriously thought it was for… Oh god he did he really did. This was… Okay. He could handle this. Could explain that it was meant for Miranda. When he responded though… Something else came from him.

_Damn looking good, Migas. You been working out?_

Why was he doing this. He should’ve just let it all be. He moved to his bunk and laid back, wondering just what he was going to get back. A chime.

_Yeah yeah laugh at the skinny guy that just sent you nudes. Real slick, Chase!_

He laughed and relaxed back more, humming softly to himself. _Hey man not my fault you don’t work out_.

_My bunk is like two doors away from yours why don’t you just come and insult me to my FACE, Chase!_

He rolled his eyes and got out of his bunk, shrugging on his sweats and making his way the two doors down, giving it a solid knock. “Hey dude you said you wanted me to insult you to your face!”

The door open and Miguel grinned at him, tilting his head some. “Was wondering if you’d take the challenge or not, you bastard!” He laughed and pulled him into the room, locking the door behind him. “Seriously though, dude. A dick pic? If you wanted to get in my pants a standard sext would’ve been fine you know.”

He wouldn’t help the grin that spread over his face or the little shrug that he gave. “Wow man, really? Shoulda just stayed in my bunk and dirty talked you all night.” He laughed and plopped himself on the bunk, humming a little and debating sending the pic to whom he’d planned on earlier. Shaking his head, he decided against it.

“Yeah yeah you coulda. I’m just gonna be doing some classic gaming tonight though so you’d be left high and dry.”

“Oh we’ll see about that.” He gave a playful wink making both of them laugh. He sat on the bunk, watching Migas hook up an ancient console to a holoscreen so that he could play it. “How’d you get that thing working? Looks like it’s gotta be… Damn like sixty years old.”

“You’d be amazed the magic these hands can work, Chase.” He gave him a grin and looked back to his game.

Julian sat on the bunk, watching him play and thinking to himself a little. This wasn’t the first time he’d just watched Migas play a game. But there was something in the air that was hanging on the both of them. He was sure of that much. He brought up his messages again before typing another one out.

_You said you wanted sexting so here goes with the bullshitting. You got my pic so… Like what you saw?_

God this was so much easier than asking out loud. He watched as the other got the message, his cheeks flushing darkly as he typed something out.

_I uh. Yeah, haha. You seem like you’re packing._

Dear god Migas was awkward with this. All right, maybe if he just laid it on a little thicker he could get some kind of reaction from him.

_Yeah, I am. Definitely looks better in person, but from how much you’re blushing I bet you just can’t stop thinking about it, can you?_

Sexting his best friend wasn’t on his to-do list. Ever. His best friend also wasn’t on his to do list. Or so he thought. Just from the soft little noise he heard him make while he played his game, though, it felt like that had changed. The control was set aside. The game was paused. And while he couldn’t see his face, he could tell that Migas was probably chewing at his lower lip. And then he got another message.

_I… Haha yeah I just. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it at all. I wanna see more._

Oh shit. Oh _fuck_. Goddamn. All right he could do this. Migas still wasn’t looking at him and if they were gonna keep this up, well…

He took a deep breath and stood up, pulling his cock free and stroking it just enough to get it to full hardness before getting the best angle to show just how thick he actually was. Letting out a sigh he tucked himself into his sweats and sat back down on the bunk to send the message with the picture attached.

_Oh I’ll show you more. You’re desperate for it, aren’t you? I bet you’ve thought about this before._

He didn’t want to admit it… But so had he. He’d thought about doing some things with Migas. In passing, like most of his fantasies. But this… Yeah this wasn’t ever something they were gonna do again, that much he was sure about. Yeah. Definitely sure about that. Probably.

This time Migas went more that a little quiet and he watched him while he stared at his messages. Had he gone to far? Fuck he’d gone too far. It was too much. And then he heard a soft sound. Was he… Oh god he was. He sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Was his best friend really jerking off, _right there_ with him in the room? The thought made his already hard cock _twitch_ and he knew that he was in trouble. A message sounded and he checked it, swallowing thickly.

_You don’t know how much I have, Chase. Fuck TOO much._

That. That was what made him do something rash. Something that on any other day he would’ve thought was out of his own character. But in this moment. In this very moment he was more than willing and more than _wanting_ to do this. He dismissed his messages entirely and got off the bunk to go over to his best friend, who still hadn’t picked his controller back up.

He sat beside him, his breathing heavy, and he moved his hand to palm at Migas. He could feel how much his cock was throbbing and it sent shivers down his spine. He started to stroke him slowly, not saying anything as Migas let out a soft, needy moan and it practically breaks him.

“Migas…” His voice felt hoarse and tight and the word just felt like the only thing he could say. And it was the only thing he said. Migas turned to look at him and he saw how flushed he was. How nervous he looked. He had a feeling he looked the same way. He couldn’t help looking over his face, his gaze settling some on his lips before he breaches the space between them.

He pressed his lips against Migas’s and it felt like _lightning_ between them. Not just sparks. Not electricity. Fucking _lightning_. It was powerful and terrifying and he felt like he’d been wanting this longer than he’d thought. Both of them were letting out pathetic sounds of need and want. Pent up  feelings that he hadn’t even known about were spilling out into this one, singular kiss that he very well could call the best kiss of his life.

All too soon it ended. They both pulled away panting and _hard_ and wide eyed. Neither of them seemed to want to break the spell between them. The sound of the game’s pause screen and the whirr of the console were the only sounds left in the room. Finally, he knew that he had to say something. Migas’s roommate could come back any second and he… He didn’t have one. He had to say it. “Wanna… Go to my room?”

Awkward, yes. But effective. Migas nodded as both of them stood, standing closer to him than was entirely necessary as they left. Two doors down felt like an eternity between here and their unspoken end goal, and he knew that he _needed_ this now. It wasn’t just want like it had been in Migas’sroom. It wasn’t shocking anymore. It was something he felt his body had been _craving_ and didn’t even know til this very moment.

They made it into his room after their eternal walk and Julian couldn’t help pressing Migas against the closed door, locking it as he looked over his face again. This time it was Migas that closed the distance, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a messy, hungry kiss. Neither of them were trying for anything but the contact and taste of the other, and the lightning between them still hadn’t died down.

His hands found their way to his hips, holding him tight and leaning into the kiss with a low, needy noise. He knew that this was spur of the moment. Driven by lust and adrenaline. Maybe they’d regret it tomorrow. Maybe even right after. But in this moment with their lips and bodies pressed together he had no time for regret. He was lost in the faint scent of machinery mixed with his cologne. The taste of his lips  and the feeling of his calloused hands against the back of his neck.

He broke the kiss again, looking Migas over and panting softly. He stayed silent and this time Migas broke the dead silence between them. “Can… Can we do more? Please?” His voice was soft and almost pleading, like a small child too afraid to ask for what they really want. But Julian still nodded, pulling him back toward his bunk and guiding him to lay back on it.

“You done this before?” A necessary question and he wasn’t sure just what to expect from him.

But Migas just nodded, his face flushed darkly. “Yeah. Not recently though just… Don’t be too rough.”

He wasn’t sure rough was what he was going to be or what he even wanted with Migas. After all this was his best friend he was going to… Oh god he was going to fuck his best friend. His breath hitched thinking about it and he reached for the lube in his bedside drawer, setting it down before leaning in to capture his lips in another hungry kiss. His tongue begged for entrance against his lips and when it was granted he basked in the low noise from the other. He teased against the roof of his mouth and was rewarded with the other teasing the bottom of his before sucking at it.

Just tracing his hands up his sides and tasting him was enough for now. He’d be happy leaving it just like this. But he knew that he wanted more. That they both wanted more. Reluctantly he broke the kiss again and pulled his own shirt off, looking the other over. “Strip.” His voice was raw and needy, strained even as he felt his cock straining against his boxers and sweats still.

Migas nodded and flushed darkly, working off his shirt and bottoms before tossing both of them aside. Julian could see the way his entire body was flushed, and the way his cock was leaking pre. This wouldn’t last long, he thought. This was going to be _fast_ but… He didn’t care. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, teasing one against him before pressing in slowly. The low moan it drew from Migas made his cock twitch, the sound so melodic he wished he could’ve recorded it to listen to it over and over again.

And maybe he could hear it. As he moved his finger it drew more whimpers and moans from him, sending shivers down Julian’s spine. And as he added a second finger and pressed in further, the other let out a _gasp_ and arched his back. Migas’s cock was twitching and his eyes had rolled back some. Julian could tell he was getting close. Getting so so close. And he wasn’t sure that he wanted it to end already. Though when Migas spoke, his voice was a quiet whine as he practically begged. “I’m so close, Chase. Please, _please_ I need to feel you.”

He moaned just at the words and he worked his sweats and boxers off, stroking his cock with the excess lube before trying to press into him. With a shuddering sigh he managed to and lifted Migas’s legs over his shoulders as he started to grind into him. Both of them were left moaning and gasping, the tightness almost too much for either of them but the _contact_ more than they could’ve ever hoped.

Julian wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. His cock was throbbing. His head was _reeling_. He thrust into Migas and moaned loudly, Loving the way he hugged his cock so perfectly. Loving every little mewl, every little gasp. He was lost in the sensation of being surrounded by his best friend. Lost in the heat and the pull of him, and it forced a throaty moan from him.

Migas whined under him, his back arching and his body flushed. Both of them were so _so_ close, he knew and so he started to snap into him a little harder. A little faster. He was full of _want_ and _need_ , and all he could do was hold him tight and feel the way he tightened around him. God they were close. When he felt him tighten, his cock throbbed. It was too fast. Too soon. He wanted _more_. Wanted to just stay lost inside of him.

But just the high keen and the arch of Migas’s back as he came sent Julian over the edge with a low moan. He didn’t want it to be over but it was now. He rolled his hips slowly, helping Migas to come down. To ride it out. When he thought that he probably had, he laid down on top of him, kissing him softly and laughing a little.

Both of them started to laugh together, holding each other tight and resting their foreheads together as they did. He cupped Migas’s cheeks, tracing his thumbs against him and closing his eyes as he grinned a little. Neither of them wanted to speak again. The silence of the room was palpable in a way that was different than it had been before the tension broke. Before all of this.

This time, it was Julian that broke the spell of it. His voice soft and still tinged with laughter. “So we…”

“Yeah we.” Migas laughed with him, pulling him in for another kiss.

He nodded and grinned, keeping him flush against him. “And are we…?”

“If you wanna.” Neither of them had to say more than a few words to the other to really know what they were saying.

But maybe this time he should finish the sentence. It could mean “Are we doing this again?” “Are we dating?” “Are we never speaking of this again?” and he didn’t want it to be something they were each assuming and not saying. God did he not want it to be the last one. And so he licked his lips, looking him over some.

“Are we dating, or are we just gonna start fucking now?”

Migas shrugged and tilted his head some, tracing lightly against him. “Well I mean… We’ve just gotta see where it goes you know? I’d like to but we’re both…”

“Busy. Yeah.” He sighed and kept him close. “Whatever we are you’re still my best friend. Could never replace you, man.”

The words felt almost hollow. He knew what he meant to say now. How could Migas have been right in front of him, but he’d never even considered? He wanted to say “I love you” but he didn’t want to scare him away. So for now he just accepted that Migas said it back, and just kept holding him tight. They’d talk about this in the morning when they weren’t still riding the high of the night between them.

They’d talk about it after he let Miranda meet his family. They weren’t quite dating, but he wanted his mom’s approval before he really dated anyone, after all.

There was plenty of time to talk things through after. Plenty of time.

Plenty.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a joke but then i added feelings and i'm not okay


End file.
